


I, Janus

by Pi_Dreams



Series: Human As You Make Me [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Morally Grey Logic | Logan Sanders, Morally Grey Morality | Patton Sanders, One Shot, POV Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pi_Dreams/pseuds/Pi_Dreams
Summary: The Light Sides have finally had enough.  For Thomas' good, Remus and Janus have to go.  Not even the snake can talk his way out of this one.
Series: Human As You Make Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I, Janus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first one-shot as well as my first work in this fandom, so if my characterization is off, you know why. Also, this isn't a happy ending. Don't know why I hate those, but I do. You've been warned. Enjoy!

It all happens at once. Janus can’t stop it if he tries. Roman’s sword comes swinging around and Logan and Virgil both lunge for him, murder in their eyes. He’s scared. And it bursts out of him like a monster given form, swallowing the four others in a yellow cloud. As one, they straighten. Patton’s accusing glare vanishes in the sickly light of apathy. 

Janus turns tail and runs for the safety of his mind palace.

They really will kill him this time.

He never gets that far. 

A body collides with his, sending him flying to the floor. It’s Virgil. He can smell the soft, spicy soap he uses. The strings of his hoodie are tickling the back of Janus’s neck. He wishes he could turn into an actual snake.

He wants to slither away.

He can’t.

He’s trapped.

“You are a danger to us all, Janus,” Logan says, and Janus wants to plead, but the words that come out of his mouth are all wrong.

“I would _never_ say I endanger anyone.”

With a naked blade at his throat and his arms pinned behind his back, there is no choice but for Janus to go where he’s led. He’s hardly suicidal.

They take him to a cell somewhere in the back of Thomas’s mind. He wonders if it’s like Remus’s- the Duke disappeared a month ago. Janus has been waiting for this to finally happen. The cell is tiny, bare, with only a cot and the heavy door. Being intangible, Janus doesn’t really eat. Or drink. Or use the toilet, per se, but it’s a comfort to have those things there.

He’s denied even that.

When Patton swings the door shut, he’s left in utter blackness. Janus wonders how long it will be before he goes mad.

He wonders if Remus already is.

He doesn’t really care anymore.

In the darkness, Deceit begins to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Concrit is welcome! (but please don't bruise my ego too badly, I've only got the one.) XD


End file.
